The Rise of Star Fleet
by Camdencope1355
Summary: This is my first ever Star Fox story. This tells the tale of how Andross will fall to the Corneria system and the domino effect. The Star Fox will meet new Allies and enemies in the fight.


"Man...today is gonna end up being another boring day, ain't it?" Fox thought to himself as he climbed out of bed.

"Good morning Foxy~" Krystal cooed to him.

"Mornin' Krystal," he said glumly.

"What's the matter, hun?"

"Just having one of those days."

"Sounds like someone's got a bad case of the Mondays," Falco teased out in the hall.

"Can it Falco!"

"Alright, Fox. I was just giving ya a hard time."

"I know, but will ya please stop? Anyway, what do ya need?" Falco then remembered why he came to Fox and Krystal's room.

"Ole' General Pepper needs to brief us."

"On what?"

"He wouldn't tell us until everyone was there."

"I see. Let me and Krystal get dressed and we will be there in no time."

"Alright," Falco replied as he shut their door to give them privacy. Krystal and Fox then went to the shower together and helped wash each other's backs and then they got out and got dressed. They then walked to the bridge holding hands with one another, managing to share a kiss before entering. Just then, General Pepper appeared from the Hologram.

_"Hello, Fox!"_

"Greetings General. I was told you needed to brief us about something?"

_"Yes, I do! We have recently discovered the old galaxy system SR-71 where the old Star Fleet was stationed."_

"Star Fleet?" Falco asked.

"I have only heard rumors about the Star Fleet," Slippy replied.

_"Anyway, I want you to go to the old station located on Planet Voth. From the intel we were given, there should be a massive stockpile of weapons and massive warships that are still in good condition."_

"What I wanna know General," Fox interrupted. "Why did the Star Fleet fall apart? Let alone how?"

_"I'm afraid I know nothing Fox. I only know the stories about them, not how they fell apart or became disbanded."_

"I understand General," Fox responded. "Also, sorry for interrupting you."

_"That's okay Fox. Just don't do it again please." _

"Why must we find these weapons and warships on Voth?" Falco asked.

_"Intel has worked out that Andross has made an agreement with General Scales to build up an army and has started to take over small galaxies."_

"So you want us to find these weapons for you so that a navy could be rebuilt to stop Scales and Andross?" Krystal asked.

_"That's right Krystal. I will also send some help to you if I must. I have already sent one of my best fighter pilots to assist you." _

"Thank you, General. Our ship is still low on fuel after Operation Catapult."

_"There should be a refueling station located in the new colony set up on Scarif."_

"Understood general. We will be heading over to Scarif in now time."

_"That is good to hear Fox. General Pepper out," _he boomed as his hologram disappeared.

"You think that there actually will be the remains of an old fleet on Voth?" Falco asked.

"I don't know bud. However, there is only one way to find out."

"Let's prepare for hyperspace," Fox commanded.

"On it," Slippy exclaimed.

"Also Fox," Falco replied. "We are supposed to meet up with some fighters along the way."

"When?"

"When we reach Scarif for refueling."

Just then, they jumped into hyperspace. Krystal was holding Fox while sitting with him.

"She is so cute." Fox thought to himself. "Her fur just makes me feel so at ease."

_"I'm happy you like my fur Foxy~" _Krystal cooed. Fox forgot that she can speak to him through his mind. _"Does it make you feel at ease?" _

"Yes, it does Krystal. However, I don't think we should be messing with each other right now at this very second though. We have work to do."

_"I know love. I saw that you were stressed this morning and I am trying to make you feel better." _

Just then, they jumped out of hyperspace at the tropic planet of Scarif.

"It looks beautiful," Krystal exclaimed. Just then, some fighters came flying by.

_"You are now entering Scarif. We must know who you are and what your business is. We have orders to shoot down any violators."_

"This is Captain Fox McCloud. We are here for refueling before we head to planet Voth."

_"Understood Captain McCloud. You may proceed through the Shield Gate."_

"Understood pilot. Star Fox out." Just then, the shield gate opened and the Great Fox passed by it. They flew towards the planet and landed at the refueling station. A ground crewman ran over to the Great Fox with a fuel hose and plugged it into the ship for refueling.

"Hey, Fox!" Falco shouted.

"What?"

"I'm gonna get us some more supplies. Wanna come along?"

"I'm alright, thank you."

"Alright," Falco shouted as he left the ship. After Falco left, Slippy went to the cargo hold to supervise the crew, who were loading spare parts, tools, and other equipment into the Great Foxes Hull. With no one around, Krystal cuddled with Fox, purring as he stroked her hair.

As Fox and Krystal cuddled, Falco was looking for any more equipment that might be needed for their mission. He went into a hardware and technology store called Juno's where he saw a face he thought he'd never see again in his life. He recognized that pink fur from a mile away and those beautiful blue eyes were a cite for his sore eyes. He came up with an idea. He started sneaking his way towards her but managing not to be spotted by her just yet. Soon, he was right behind her.

"Excuse me miss," he replied. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm alright, thank you..." The Cat paused as she turned around to see who it was.

"FALCO!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around him, taking Falco by surprised. She started shedding a few tears. "I missed you so much." Falco wrapped his arms around her as well.

"I missed you to Katt," Falco replied. "I also wanna say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for insulting you a long time ago during our argument." Falco now had a look of shame on his face. "You probably think I'm a terrible person."

Katt knew what he was talking about. She was still upset about it but was surprised that he actually said he was sorry for saying such a thing. Katt knew how broken he was for saying that. She let out a little giggle and then kissed him on the cheek. This made Falco blush, albeit, turned the feathers on his cheeks red.

"Falco..." Katt started.

"Yes, Katt?"

"I wanna confess something to you."

"I do too," Falco admitted.

"really? What is it?"

"I...I love you, Katt," Falco managed to get the words out of his mouth. Katt was surprised to hear that, she had to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"You...You really love me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I...I don't know what to say," she was now crying tears of joy.

"When I first met you, Falco, I thought you were very handsome and silly. I wanted to join Star Fox just to be with you. You are kind, funny, silly, energetic, and so stunning. You made me feel so happy that I can't even describe it. I love you too Falco." She finished. Just then, she leaned forward and locked her lips with Falco's beak in a tender kiss. It was different because it wasn't lip-to-lip; it was lip-to-beak, but she didn't care.

"I actually thought you still hated me after our argument," Falco replied.

"Hate you? I could never do such a thing."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Falco stood there, hugging her. He had no clue what love felt like until now. He then remembered that he has to get ready for his next mission.

"Katt," he started.

"Yes, Falco?"

"I'm afraid that I must go now."

"Why?"

"Star Fox has been given a mission by General Pepper. He wants us to salvage remains and other goodies from planet Voth in Galaxy SR-71."

"What are you trying to salvage?"

"warships, weapons, and other equipment from the former Star Fleet base."

"The Star Fleet?!" Katt asked in shock.

"Shhhh..not so loud." Falco calmed her down. "You know about the Star Fleet?"

"Yes, I do. My sister and brother served with the fleet before it disbanded."

"Thank you for that info Katt. I'm sure that will be useful. However, I'm afraid I must go." Falco hugged her again. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will Falco, don't worry." She then gave him a peck on his cheek before leaving him on his way. Falco kept thinking about Katt until he left Juno's. Just then, he saw three massive ships fly overhead. Falco was shocked by the site as a bunch of Arwing fighters came flying out of it.

"Hey Katt!" he yelled when he saw her again. "What do you know about these ships above us?" Katt looked up.

"Ohhhhh! Those are some of the new warships of the Corneria Fleet. Those are the fighter carriers Resolution, Glorious, and Courageous. We have more fighter carriers on the way; as well as some battleships."

"Why were we not informed of this?"

"It was top secret so that Andross wouldn't know about it."

"I see."

"Are you upset?"

"Not upset," reassured Falco. "I just wish me and the rest of Star Fox were informed about this."

Falco soon said goodbye to Katt and began running towards the Great Fox. He climbed on board and soon met up with Fox, Krystal, and Slippy.

"I need to tell you guys something!" Falco exclaimed. So they all went to the briefing room.

"What is it, Falco?" Slippy asked.

"I just found out that General Pepper has been neglecting to tell us some important information."

"How so?" Krystal asked. Just then, Falco touched a button on the screen and showed everyone the massive fleet they are building and their army being modernized.

"Why were we not informed of this?" Fox asked.

"I have no clue."

"They must be preparing for war," Krystal declared. "There's no other explanation."

"What I wanna know," Falco started. "Why haven't they informed us of this?"

"I have no clue." Just then, General Pepper came up on the hologram.

_"Hello, Star Fox."_

General. We must have a word with you.

_"You want to ask me about the government's Fortitude plan"_

"Why didn't you inform us about this?" Fox asked.

_"Because the plan is to be kept secret. The Government does not want Andross or General Scales to find out about this."_

"Okay. We understand. However, is the Government planning on going to war?"

_"No Fox. However, they are preparing should there be a war. We try not to seek it, but we must be prepared for it."_

"Understood General. We are about to head off to find the Star Fleet."

"_Good luck Fox. General Pepper out." _his face then disappeared. Fox then turned to Falco.

"How many fighter carriers did you see after leaving Juno's?"

"I saw three. Katt was there at Juno's and told me they were new fighter carriers that carry a bunch of arwings and some new bombers. I'm afraid I don't know all the details."

"Well, we best get to our mission before..." before Fox could finish, the hologram began beeping.

_"Captain Fox! Captain Fox!" _

"Yes, Colonel Brock?"

_"Need an immediate evac from the planet Onus! Our forces are completely destroyed. kzzzz... Only...only a few of us left. New general. He's unstoppable! Can't hold out for much longer. General Or...z is hunting us. Must...hurry...kzzzzzz" _just then, Brock's face disappeared as a mysterious figure took him down.

"What was that?" Falco asked. Before he could answer, they saw a U-wing gunship take off.

"They must be heading out to help them. I hope they make it." Just then, Slippy fired up the engines to the Great Fox and soon they were off.

"Shield gate defense, this is Star Fox. requesting permission for access to leave." Fox replied on the radio.

_"Permission granted." _just then, the shield gate opened and the Great Fox flew out.

"coordinates for Voth are locked in Fox," Slippy replied.

"Thank you Slippy." Fox then turned to Falco. "Is the hyperdrive ready Falco?"

"Just about. I need to finish calibrating some stuff." After a few seconds, "Okay, ready for the jump."

"Alright," just then, Fox pushed a lever forward and then they went into hyperspace. As they traveled through hyperspace, Slippy went to work on the Arwings. Falco went to the shooting range to improve his shooting skills even more; leaving Krystal and Fox by themselves. Krystal, feeling seductive, decided she wanted to have some alone time with Fox.

"Ohh~ Foxy~" she cooed as she sat on his lap.

"Yes Krys?" he asked.

"I want you~" she cooed again as she cuddled him and buried her face into his chest. As she cuddled him, he began stroking her hair, making her purr.

"I love you Foxy~"

"I love you too Krys~" Fox then picked her up and carried her to their room where they had some "fun" time. (I will not go into detail about it for rate sake.)

* * *

However, on the planet of Venom, things might end up going bad for Star Fox. Andross is inspecting the assembly. He watches as some new fighter carriers finished construction. Just then, Wolf and another member of Star Wolf walked towards Andross.

"Andross sir?" began the other member. "The first ship of the Ravager-class is complete, with five more on the way." Andross then turned around.

"Good, good. What is your name?"

"John. John Ganondorf from the planet Xounus."

"Happy to have you, John. You an expert pilot?"

"Not the best, but I am quite gifted. However, I prefer to command bomber squads." Just then, the new general walked up to them as a hologram on a walker.

"_Greetings,_" he said slyly.

"General Oraz?" Andross said. "What is the news from the front?"

_"We have taken quite a few planets. unfortunately, a lot of them are lacking in resources that we need to build up our army."_

"Well then, where can we find planets with resources?"

_"Most of the planets that are abundant are under the protection of Corneria." _

"Blast!" Andross exclaimed.

_"However, I have recently been given some intel about a system of planets that are full of resources." _

"Where at General?"

_"I have ordered some of our destroyers to scout some planet systems and I think they found something."_ Just then, another hologram appeared beside Oraz.

_"Leader Andross Sir! This is Captain Leech of the destroyer Warlock."_

"Captain Leech. What have you found?"

_"We have recently discovered a new planet with a mining facility on the service and on the planet."_

"What is the name of this planet?"

_"Lloth."_

"Thank you, Captain. You are dismissed." Just then, Captain Leech disappeared.

"General Oraz. I want you to send an engineering team to Lloth quickly and begin mining what resources we will need."

_"Understood Andross. Over and out."_ Andross then turned to John who was with him.

"I want you to meet Wolf. I feel like you will be an amazing pilot."

"Yes, Sir!" John exclaimed and began running towards the Star Wolf. Wolf was talking to one of the workers working on the new battleship Hades.

"Excuse me?" John spoke.

"Yes?" Wolf asked. "Excuse me, Roger, I'll talk to you later," he said to the worker he was talking to.

"Yes, kid? How may I help you?"

"Andross told me to talk to you about joining Star Wolf."

"When?"

"15 minutes ago."

"I see..." he walked over to one of his fighters. "You know what this is?"

"A Wolfen?"

"Yes it is, but this is actually just a piece of metal."

"What are you trying to get at?" John asked.

"What I am getting at is..." Wolf paused. "Is that a fighter is nothing; it is rather the one who pilots it."

"I see."

"I don't want just anyone joining Star Wolf; I wanted people who are trained and know what to do."

"I understand and I am willing to do my part."

"You got guts kid," Wolf exclaimed as he slapped John's shoulder. "I just don't wanna see them." he finished and walked away. John stood there, a bit upset that his skills would ever be questioned by someone like Wolf. Just then, a young vixen walked up to him, seeing that he was upset.

"What's the matter?" she asked him.

He had no clue who it was and so he almost lost his cool, "I don't wanna talk abou..." he cut himself off when he saw who it was. It was a vixen, a beautiful vixen with red and orange fur, she has sparkling blue eyes, she has on a beautiful necklace, she also notices some white that appears around her girly parts, well, that he could see anyways, she also has a friendly smile, which is rare for most of the servants of Andross.

"Oh..." John said in awe. "I am super sorry for raising my voice.

"That's alright." she smiled.

"You the new kid?" she asked, making him blush.

"Yes...yes I am. My name is John...John Ganondorf. and you are?"

"Molly. Molly Zephyr." she stuck her hand out for him to kiss, which he did. However, this made him blush even more.

"What a sweet gentleman~" she cooed. She helped him up after that.

"Your welcome..." he said shyly, making her giggle.

"So what is someone your age doing here?" Molly asked.

"I volunteered to protect my family because my planet is now a satellite planet under Andross."

"What planet?"

"Soria."

"I heard about that. they turned its government into a Socialist one."

"I know. The People's Republic of Soria and they have formed an army that has to do what Andross says. So I left my planet in hopes of joining Star Wolf."

"I see."

"So what you plan to do?"

"I wanna try to help save my people." Molly smiled at John after hearing him say that.

"You are such a sweet boy~"

"T-T-T-Thank you," he said nervously. She got up and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon boy~" she cooed. "Maybe you would like to be apart of my crew."

"You have a ship?"

"Yes, I do. it is a converted cargo ship with some modifications." She then showed him the ship.

"This is the Wyvern."

"What a nice ship. Who else is with the crew?"

"Right now just me. But if you'd like to join," she said as her left hand rubbed her thigh. "You are more than welcome to."

"Molly," John said nervously. "Do you know me? Because I swear I have seen your face before."

"Johnny~" she cooed. "You saved me from being raped by Duke."

"Ohhhh. that's right, now I remember."

"Well...you are now my hero~," Molly said to him.

"Aww, it was nothing."

"I am very thankful though."

* * *

As they talked to one another, General Pepper was inspecting the construction of the new Corneria Fleet. Just then, a young badger came up beside him.

"General Pepper Sir?"

"Yes, soldier?"

"I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news, but the Gilford Shipyards here are behind schedule. We are gonna need a new shipyard to keep up with the councils 10,000 ship navy plan."

"I see. Inform the Cardinal and Phoenix Shipyards that they must help with the production order. Also, inform the Ironwing Harbor that they must be prepared to modernize any old ships so that they will be ready to go."

"Yes, Sir! I will also inform the Alpha and Omega Corporations to speed up work on fighters and bombers."

Just then, a middle-aged tiger came walking in after the badger left.

"General Pepper, I am Kenny Tigerus. Chief Councilman of the Air Force."

"Mr. Tigerus. How may I help you?"

"Paragon has begun production of a new multi-role fighter."

"What does it look like?" Pepper asked and Kenny placed the design and a picture of the fighter on the desk.

"This is the new A-1 Striker."

"A two-engine fighter with one cockpit?"

"Yes, sir. it can also be used as a dive-bomber, ground-bomber, ground-attack, intercepting, and can work as a long-range escort fighter for bombers."

"That truly is a multi-role fighter. How many are in production?"

"4,000 have been built, with another 10,000 well on the way."

"What about bombers?" Pepper asked.

"We are right now working on the B-12 Valkyrie."

"That good to hear. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!" Kenny shouted and left the room.

* * *

As Pepper watched over the Corneria Fleet Construction, the Great Fox came out of hyperspace in the system SR-71.

"Here we are," Fox declared as he walked into the bridge. Just then, a hologram appeared in front of them. However, they saw that it wasn't an animal nor a creature of the sort. It was...human!

"Greetings there," Fox replied.

"_I must ask who you are though as you are now entering a system protected by the United States Navy."_

"I am Fox McCloud of Corneria."

_"Welcome, McCloud. I am Grand Admiral Daryll Nimitz." _

"Admiral Nimitz. We have been ordered by the Government of Corneria to find and salvage any remains of a fleet that is currently on Voth. We would like permission to pass by to Voth."

_"Permission is granted. However, I am gonna have to have some escorts with you for safety."_

"I understand Admiral."

Just then, three battlecruisers, a battleship, and four heavy cruisers appeared before them.

_"This is Vice-Admiral Gerald Mann from the USS Kentucky. You must be Fox McCloud right?" _

"Yes, Admiral. We must get to Voth before Andross does."

_"Andross? You will have to explain yourself once we land on Voth. the battlecruisers Trenton and Midway, and the cruisers Oklahoma City, Bremerton, and Miami will escort you to the surface of Voth. I recommend you wear warm clothes as it is an ice planet."_

"Understood Admiral. Fox out."

* * *

What's gonna happen? are they gonna find what they are looking for? Or will it be a trap? What about the Americans? are they friends or foes of Fox? what about Andross? This is gonna have to be a story for another day.

* * *

Geez. It has been far too long since i last did a story. School has be rather busy and college classes have me bottled up like a cork to a bottle. This is my first Star Fox story and I gotta say, it wasn't that bad. I hope ya'll enjoyed it. don't forget to like and leave a review on how I can improve this story. See ya later ya'll and may god watch over you all.


End file.
